Marital Bliss
by AClovelyWriter
Summary: Often the first day of Marriage is one of Pure Bliss  A Collection Of One-Shots.
1. DracoGinny

Early one morning the summer sun was rising over the green hills behind Malfoy Manor making everything look like it had a faint glow. The Manor itself was somewhat secluded on the edge of a small village in the English countryside. High fences and a long driveway separated the Manor from the village beyond and the village from the magic lying behind the gates. The Manor itself had a Victorian air about despite being built after that era; its ornate black details making the Manor look majestic also helped by its size. Someone who had previously lived there obviously loved gardening as the garden had an array of flowers from orchids to geraniums all organised in a way that was soothing to the eye. All that could be heard were the light chirps from the birds and the wind whipping through the trees.

Inside the grand stately doors of Malfoy Manor house elves were busy preparing breakfast for the newlywed couple. They boiled, scrambled and fried eggs, toasted toast, and prepared cereal along with various drinks until they were satisfied with their efforts. After the war house elves were granted freedom from their roles unless paid a salary. The ministry had realised how hypocritical they were being fighting a war for freedom yet having certain species working as slaves, so a series of changes were made.

Upstairs in the master bedroom the betrothed couple lay entwined in each other's arms, a look of content etched on their faces. Their union along with the murder of Lucius Malfoy by one of Voldemort's more loyal supporters had healed the last of the major wounds of the war; people began to trust those who changed sides after it was over. The morning sun had started to pour through the little gap between the ivory curtains. The auburn haired Weasley started to move to try and detect the culprit behind her awakening. When she noticed the sunshine she silently groaned before realising the way the sunshine hit his hair made him look even more delectable than normal. She contemplated whether she should wake him or leave him be but she didn't have to decide.

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy. How is the new bed?"

"Much better than the last one." She replied with a smirk.

Yes Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy had gotten married four years after the war they had found their peace with each other. The oddest couple you might ever see but happily together none the less. It was only yesterday that they had stood up in front of their family and friends and said their vows. In Draco's mind Ginny was exquisite in every way from the freckle on her foot to the way her hair got everywhere. In Ginny's mind she had found her perfect, very handsome man, he challenged her but never stopped loving her.

Their mothers had formed an unlikely friendship, bonding over flowers and the perfect dress. Fleur also joining in on the festivities when it suited her. Even Ron had accepted the fact that his little sister and his old school nemesis were now together now and always.

So now all the couple had to do was enjoy their marital bliss and make good use of that new bed.


	2. HarryLuna

Somewhere in the Scottish countryside, there was a small cottage nestled beside a large loch. Behind the cottage there was thick woodland, a small clearing with a horse's stable situated in it was just visible. However the animals kept there were not horses, they were thestrals. Invisible to most people but to the two people residing in the cottage they were perfectly visible. At the side of the loch was a small dock, where a little wooden boat was resting on the calm water, nothing moved. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was the perfect day.

Inside the little cottage there were five small rooms, a living-room, a bathroom, a kitchen and two bedrooms. The cottage wasn't new it had a lived in feel and look. The living-room was scattered with children's toys and empty mugs that had once held tea were sitting on the old wooden coffee table. Against one wall there was two broomsticks, one was a Nimbus Two Thousand the other was significantly smaller and if you tried to use it, it would only hover a metre above the ground. In the kitchen there was dirty dishes from a couple of nights before in the sink, still a smell of a home cooked meal and . Next to the kitchen in the smaller of the two bedrooms slept a three year old girl with wispy blond hair and startling emerald eyes. She slept soundly as the previous night's events had worn her out. However in about an hour she would be running about like she had drunk a litre of coffee. The larger bedroom held two adults slept with a patchwork quilt over the top of them, a gift from Mrs Weasley when they first moved into the cottage. The alarm clock lying next to the blond female showed seven fifty-nine and was about to go off. Sure enough a minute later a piercing sound could be heard coming from the alarm clock.

"Good morning Harry. Is Lily still asleep?"

"Yes Luna I believe she is. I can't see her jumping on top of us anyway." Harry turned to look at his wife with a look of sheer devotion on his face. He had never been this happy even after the war. After five years together they had finally gotten married and it was the best decision they had ever made. The ceremony had been small and in the same place Harry's parents had gotten married, in the muggle church near where his mother grew up. It had taken him a month to get that information out of his aunt Petunia.

After the war Harry and Ginny had realised they were not meant for each other, the war had changed them too much. They went their separate ways, Ginny had married Draco Malfoy last year, he even went to the wedding and they came to his yesterday. However it was not something he thought about often. All he wanted to do today was play with his daughter and live the first day of his married life with Luna happy.

"Harry are you coming to get breakfast? I'll put the kettle on." Luna had wandered through to the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute. Do you want me to get Lily up?"

"Yes I think you should. Oh by the way the new issue of the Quibbler comes out on Friday so I might have to pop to work later." At this point Harry had walked through with Lily giggling away on his shoulder.

"Lily what do you have to say to mummy?"

"Mummy no work. Mummy stays here with me and Daddy." Lily was beaming by the end of this statement obviously very proud that her dad had given her this task. Luna looked at her little girl before turning to Harry.

"Stop using our daughter to get me to stay home. I have to make sure the piece on Nargles spotted in England is factually correct otherwise people won't believe it."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to convince you in another way." In one swift movement Harry had put Lily down, picked Luna up, carried her into the living-room closely followed by Lily and started tickling her until she was laughing hysterically. At which point they collapsed on to the couch and pulled Lily up on to them.

A happy family. Happily living in that little cottage in Scotland.


End file.
